1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for deterring the unauthorized use and theft of electronic devices, particularly those in a distribution channel, and to the implementation of a tracking agent for the recovery of stolen devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laptops and other electronic devices such as personal computers, gaming devices, communications devices and audio devices, as well as systems such as photocopiers that include devices containing processors are often stolen during transit from the manufacturer to the retailer, from various warehouses or containers in the distribution channel, and from retailers' stores. The opportunity for theft is further exacerbated in cases where retailers of such devices implement an ‘open’ sales environment, allowing customers to feel, touch and handle products.
Manufacturers, distributors and retailers do not necessarily have the appropriate staff or the systems to properly track items of inventory that are en route to retailers' stores, or that are in retailers' stores. Purchasers do not necessarily want to be inconvenienced by having to enter an authorization code in order to get their newly purchased laptop or other electronic device to work properly. It would accordingly be useful if there were an anti-theft protection solution that is more convenient for staff in the supply chain as well as for the end user.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/129,568 to Stevens, et al., published on 4 Dec. 2008 as publication no. US2008/0301820 relates to a theft protection system that allows limited use of an electronic device after purchase, but ultimately requires the user to enter an authorization code for normal, continuing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,266,849 issued on Sep. 4, 2007 to Gregory, et al. describes a method for deterring unauthorized use of an electronic device. The method comprises prompting a user for identity information before permitting use of the device. This system may be inconvenient to a genuine owner of a new electronic device. For example, on inputting a wrong password or no password, a genuine owner will not be able to operate the device, and it may not be possible at that instant to find the correct password or contact the manufacturer or vendor for assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,890 issued on Nov. 25, 2003 to Girard relates to the wireless locking of a computer platform to discourage theft as the platform is transported in a distribution channel. This system involves an automated wireless transmission of an authentication key into a computer at the factory. An authentication key is sent separately to the intended recipient who is required to enter it.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,567,795 issued on Jul. 28, 2009 to Champion et al. discloses a system for protecting mobile phones. If a phone is used without having been recorded as sold, then calls are directed to a fraud centre and the onus is put on the user to demonstrate that use of the phone is legitimate.